A special type of wavelength
by Mizu-pyon
Summary: Two students from the E.A.T class are a strange pair. Their actions and words towards each other makes them seem more than friends. Arisu Tsukino and Raijin Yukimura have a strange bond that leaves everybody questioning. What type of wavelength do they have? Since I'm bad at summaries, I'm making this an OCx OC story. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Sudden footsteps crashed onto the pavement harshly as a shadow was casted by the nearby street nights. The shadow shaped into a form of man as that person was running away from something with fear. A certain liquid splattered onto the floor with every step that he took. The night was still long as the man dived into the window, the sound of glass shattering behind him. He needed something. He wanted something. But what was it? "That's as far as you'll go." A sound of a female surprised him as he turned around to see a girl leaned onto the brick wall, apparently calm. Another person was by her side, hidden well in the shadows. "Your soul cannot be saved. What do you think?" she smiled towards what seemed to be her partner.

"I say let's kill him for his kishin soul. He's murdered 25 people." The girl smiled as the figure beside her revealed itself in the light. A teenage man and a teenage girl both had a look of determination in their face. The murderer eyed his wound caused by the two and charged at them with a piece of glass in his hands.

"Let's go!" the girl said, watching as her partner's body glowed into a white light. She reached for it as it formed in her hands, a double edged rapier, the blade black, and the hilt a pure white color. Thorns sheltered her right arm, tightening every minute. It only took seconds to dodge the incoming attack as she let out a soft giggle. The man's movements were easy to read as the shard of glass missed her every time. The reflection of the blade revealed the teenage boy as he clicked is tongue.

"Hurry up already! It's almost morning and I just want to hurry up and go to bed!"

"Geez calm down Raijin. Don't get cranky on me," the girl replied back, missing the glass that was just inches away. Her round eyes turned sharp as she stepped back and positioned herself. Snapping her wrist, the blade slashed the murderer. "You are…weak," her voice soft yet deadly as she stabbed him in the chest, turning the rapier clockwise. Taking out the blade, her hands swiftly stabbed him multiple times. The man screamed in agony as his body turned into a crimson soul. The morning light shined on them both as she flicked the blood off the blade. The weapon turned back into the male teenager as he yawned deeply. The boy was Raijin Yukimura, 15 years old, short blonde hair, light blue eyes, 5"10 and a tired expression on his face. The girl was Arisu Tsukino, 14 years old, medium curly dark brown hair, gleaming red eyes, 5"2 and a sweet smile still beaming. A weapon and meister from DWMA and students of the class E.A.T.

"Call Shingami-sama and complete this mission already," Raijin sighed, taking a seat on the ground. Arisu pouted cutely as she bit her left index finger, drawing the head of shinigami on the brink wall as the shape shined into another room.

"Ohh~ if it isn't Arisu-chan and Raijin-kun. Are you guys done with the mission?"

"Yes, Shinigama-sama. We have collected our 66th soul and are heading home to rest up before school," Arisu informed, gigging at her partner's impatience.

"Good work you two. You guys can head home now," Shinigami said, holding out the peace-sign before the connection was lost. Raijin lifted his head and began to head towards her direction, carrying her piggy-back style.

"R-Raijin? What are you doing?" Arisu blushed. He didn't look back as he replied gently.

"Your arm is bruised from the thorns. Caring for an injured partner is natural for me. Because you use me as your weapon, my ability is powerful and defensive. It's my fault that you get injured every time you use me." Arisu breathed out a soft sigh and smiled before pinching his cheek.

"Idiot. I use you because you give me strength and protect me. Even though the thorns hurt, it's better than not having a high defense right?" she yawned before snuggling closer to his broad back. Sleep washed over her body as Raijin chuckled from under his breath.

"And this is why I don't want to have any other partner than you, Arisu."

* * *

The morning lights sneaked through the white, linen curtains waking up the sleeping princess from her slumber. She groaned and cuddled close to the warm body beside her. "Do we have to go to school Raijin?" she question with a groggy voice, burying her head deeper into the croak of his neck.

"We have to," he replied with a soft voice, smiling as he tightened his grip on her. Arisu yawned as she rubbed her eyes, the blanket sliding off her body as she lifted her torso up.

"If you say so," she replied, walking into the bathroom that they shared. Raijin followed behind her as they both freshened up together.

"I never get tired of seeing your morning hair," Raijin laughed, staring at the messy hair which strains struck out everywhere. Arisu pouted as she gurgled the blue mouthwash, spitting it out within 30 seconds.

"Just go take your shower. I'm going to change and then make breakfast so don't you dare come out when I'm changing or I'll burn your breakfast on purpose." The door closed as Arisu breathed out a sigh before walking over to her closet. Pulling out her outfit, she started to strip off her pajamas that consist of a black tank top along with black shorts.

"Arisu can you set out my clothes for me and just lay it on the bed," Raijin's voice startling her as the sound of the showers came on. She grumbled to herself before doing as he wished, digging into his drawers for his regular outfit. A white collar shirt, casual black blazer and black dress pants. It was the same as hers, but a bit different. She also placed out his favorite cologne that smelled intoxicating and sweet.

"No wonder you're so popular Raijin-kun," Arisu giggled as she started to take off her own clothing, reaching for a white blouse, black stockings, black pleated skirt and light purple suspenders.

"Thanks for the clothes," Raijin said, taking the outfit and retreating towards the bathroom. She only smiled towards his direction before facing herself in front of a mirror. Her hair was split into low twin tails as her dark brown hair curled from every brush stroke. "Why don't you keep your hair down like when we go on missions?"

"Because I like to look smart whenever I'm in school."

"Yet you take your fighting gloves," Raijin pointed out as Arisu gave him a glare. Since he was popular in looks and they were partners, girls often bullied her. No. Even before that, they always bullied her. The gloves weren't anything special at all. They were just black leather gloves with metal knuckles. She was trained to be a great fighter after all without a weapon.

"You know it's to protect myself. I don't need any protection from you either in these cases."

"But I'm your partner. You never tell me whenever you're in danger…" his voice died off as she went out the room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Arisu pouted to herself as she started to heat the stove, taking out ingredients from the fridge. First she would make their bento boxes and then breakfast. It's not like she didn't want to tell him about her problems…she couldn't. Having her partner get involved in her issues didn't seem right. She quickly made the lunches and breakfast as she eat hers quickly. "Sorry Raijin," she muttered to herself before putting on her flats and walking out the door.

"And she left early again," he said as he gave out a deep sigh. Walking over to the dining table, there was his lunch and breakfast. "Looks like she's upset again. What were you thinking Raijin? Bringing up that topic." With that being said, he also went out for school.

* * *

A/N:

Mizu-pyon here~

Etto…I know I'm making this story an OCxOC one but I just have to because I can't bear to ruin the ships I have for soul eater TT

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next update ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping into the familiar classroom, Arisu sighed to herself as she noticed she was early. It wasn't her intention to arrive so soon, she was just walking fast to cool of her anger. Setting her books down at her seat, Arisu noticed a letter on the seat next to hers. It was a love letter to Raijin. It was daily for him to get these confessions from the girls. For some odd reason, Arisu pouted to herself, feeling something boil inside her. Thus, she decided to skip the lessons and head somewhere to train. "Maka-chan!" she called out suddenly when she walked out the door.

"Arisu-chan," the girl replied with a sorrow tone. Maka Albarn was a scythe meister as her partner was Soul Evans.

"What's wrong Maka-chan? I heard you were on a mission hunting a witch."

"A-About that Arisu-chan…we failed," Maka sobbed, throwing herself into the comforting arms of Arisu.

"Don't worry Maka-chan. I'm sure you'll turn Soul-kun into a powerful death scythe," she smiled as the other gave out a smile.

"You're right. Where's Raijin? Isn't he always with you in the mornings?"

"About that…please don't tell him that I'm skipping class to train." Maka gave her a concerned look before nodding her head. Arisu was very glad that she had a trustworthy friend by her side. She moved her body away from the two and started to take a path that nobody knew.

* * *

There was an empty classroom that nobody didn't enter nor look inside. It was her own little training room as the walls were soundproof and a punching bag hanging inside that she had put up herself. The bell suddenly rang, catching her attention. "He must be in class right now," she sighed to herself, taking off her clothes and getting changed into a much more comfortable outfit for training. But then, her head started to throb suddenly as a voice started to appear in her head.

"A boring girl like you shouldn't be in this school."

"What makes you so special?"

"Just because you're grades are good doesn't mean that your fighting abilities are."

The voices inside her head started to grow, making her body shiver. Stop. Stop this. Stop with the voices.

"You took him!"

"You bitch!"

"Why did he choose you?"

"You're not fit to be with him?"

"You scum!"

.

.

.

.

.

No. Stop. Stop this.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A NUISANCE TO HIM! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DISAPPEAR?"

"**SHUT UP!"**

Arisu screamed in fear, dropping to her knees as she held her head, almost ripping her hair. She glared up at the punching bag and started to strike it with her fists. "**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**" Her voice filled with terror as she snapped back into reality, a hole in the punching bag as sand spilled out. Arisu noticed her breaths were heavy, almost hitched. She wouldn't cry. After all, those voices were nothing but sentences in the past. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"Just **you** wait. **One day**, you'll **perish** from our site." A cold chill went up her spine as she swallowed hard.

"I'm feeling a little weird today. I'll just visit the nurse again and get some rest."

* * *

"Soul, Black Star, Have you seen Arisu? I've been trying to find her and its already lunch break,' Raijin sighed. The two males both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Don't worry Raijin. The great Black Star will help you look for her," the blue-haired meister smiles widely.

"Thanks dude. I knew I could count on you guys."

"No problem," Soul replied as he told the other that Arisu went to train.

"Training…then I know where she would be," Raijin muttered to himself as he waved the two dorks goodbye and started to set off onto the path to a certain empty classroom. That's when he spotted Arisu, yet something was off.

"Arisu!" a girl called out along with other females that seemed to be her friends. Arisu brought her head up, turning over to face them. They held all sorts of letters and baked sweets.

"We were thinking if you could send these to Raijin. He wouldn't accept anything today so we thought we would ask you."

"…"

"Is that a no?"

"…"

"She's acting strange," Raijin muttered to himself. The group of girls walked closer to her, a hard slap being delivered onto her cheek. He was about to stop them but the words being said made him froze.

"Why aren't you talking?"

"Aren't you going to do it?"

"…No." Another girl pulled her hair, making Arisu drop down to her knees as pain was written was on her face.

"You dare to say no to us?" Another slap was heard. Raijin was about to step in when a loud sound was heard as if someone was thrown against something. His eyes stared as Arisu held on of the girls, their back painfully pressed onto the wall. A fist was lifted as the knuckles came into contact near the crying girl's face as the impact dented the surface.

"Do you want me to shred your face so that you'll become unrecognizable? Or rather, shall I break your bones slowly as your face twists into pain? Shall I become something you fear?" Arisu questioned in a low, almost creepy voice. She looked at the rest of them, giving off a grin on her face. "Too scared to help your friend? Don't worry. I'll give you a show. Your friend's painful screams as I'll make those beautiful sounds burned into your mind-"

"Arisu," Raijin called out, catching her attention. All the girls gasped as Arisu dropped the girl, hearing her cough and sob. "Why did you do this?"

"They're all talk but no bite...I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well Raijin." She turned to her victim and almost started to tear up. How could she have done this? "I'm really sorry for what I've done to you. Please forgive me."

"How could I forgive a freak like you? We all wonder how you and Raijin-sama are partners. You two aren't suited together." Arisu's eyes dropped down into the floor, the tiles filling her eyesight.

"What would you understand? I choose Arisu as my partner because it was my decision. Please stop giving my partner so much trouble or else I'll never forgive all of you. Let's go," Raijin spoke, dragging the other along with him as the girls gossiped with each other.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I have to protect my partner right?" The younger looked back at the ground, obviously blushing. But at that moment, she didn't feel like herself. Everything was turning black and red. What was that intense sensation? She didn't understand herself as she decided to forget it as they were heading home.

"Eh? Raijin…why are you going home? Don't you still have to attend classes?"

"Right now…I want to make your head fill with me and only me."

* * *

"It hurts," Arisu hissed in pain as the older poked her redden cheek as it was sore and a bit bruised. He was applying ointment on it and placing a Band-Aid on it.

"Please be careful next time," Raijin breathed out, embracing her tightly.

"I will so don't worry."

"You weren't like your usual self," he whispered under his breath.

"What was that Raijin? Did you say something?"

"Oh…I was just talking to myself for a brief moment."

* * *

"Arisu Tsukino. Age 15 and currently both parents are dead. Her closest family relative is…how interesting. Shall I make her my test subject? How interesting…how very interesting."

* * *

A/N:

Gomenasai! Sorry for the very late update, I've just been quite busy and lazy haha. Maybe I have a bit of hiatus but, hiatus no more. I've been recently making updates and I promise that I'll update a lot faster.

-Mizuki-pyon


End file.
